Sunset
by ShivA Night
Summary: Kurapika meets an unexpected person while going to his usual spot to think and pray. Who is this familiar person? - one shot - ;; {Pairing: Kuroro x Kurapika}


**Sunset**

**by: ShivA**

* * *

Kurapika strolled through the streets as the sun set into the horizon. Scattered clouds had gathered, but it hadn't rained yet. The day had been tiring on him- Neon, his boss had launched into a shopping spree when they got into the city. All day, Kurapika had been guarding Neon, occasionally commenting when needed, as she carefreely visited each and every shop, especially the ones that sold artifacts and such.

It was about 7:00 at night, and the sun was just setting. Neon was back at home, and Bushou and the new guard Hitsou had taken over Kurapika's and another new body guard- Tensu's- posts. At first, Tensu had stuck with Kurapika, wanting to hang around with him, but when Kurapika had told him he needed to go out- and made clear he wanted to go alone- Tensu had backed off, letting the stern Kuratan go.

Kurapika was now heading to a part of the city where old building laid around, waiting patiently for their demolish. As always, he was looking for a place to think and pray in silence, where the breeze blew and sky shone.

As he approached a building, a sharp glimmer caught his eyes. At first he thought it was the dying rays of the sun, but looking closer, he saw something gold atop one of the buildings. Kurapika immediately went into Zetsu, his instincts sensing that the other was a nen-user, and he flitted to take a closer look. Kurapika recognized the person immediately upon second glance, but something seemed strange with the picture… a thought nagged him in the back of his mind.

Kurapika already knew his eyes had turned red. There was no mistaking it- sharp but elegant face and a perfect figure with long legs, bandage wrapped around his hand- the ends wafting around, as well as the indigo hair blowing, in the evening wind. Blue orbs hung around the ears, a thing resembling a cross on the forehead, black clothes with fluffy cuffs and collar- there was no mistaking it. Kuroro Lucifer was watching the sunset atop the building.

Kurapika's eyes blazed as he realized that his most loathed enemy stood a couple hundred feet above him. Kurapika now realized why Hisoka said that the "Danchou" had always left, and sometimes would disappear. It seemed like himself, Kuroro needed the time alone as well. But, as much as he analyzed the situation, and as much as his eyes burned at the sight, something still bugged Kurapika. Something was stopping him from ambushing the leader of the Genei Ryodan and pushing him off the building to plummet to his death. Kurapika ran up the building as quietly as he could. And entered the roof, making the least amount of noise anyone could've made.

Kuroro seemed to have already noticed- the deep purple-black eyes were looking behind and at Kurapika, But there was no voice. Silence. The two stood staring at each other, one with his back turned . That was, until Kuroro did turn around. And that's when it hit Kurapika.

Kurapika's voice choked into his throat, and he instantly found what was wrong. Kuroro Lucifer wasn't a guy at all. In fact… the 'he' was a 'she'. The shirt Kuroro had been wearing was baggy, but it was unmistakable. No wonder the leader had such a slender waist when the last time the Kuratan had seen him, he had been wearing a tight shirt. But then, if he was wearing something tight, could Kurapika not have noticed? Kurapika gazed on, unmoving as Kuroro took two steps, then disappeared.

Kurapika blinked. 'What the hell… where did he- I mean she go!' He felt a presence, but before he could spin around, strong but slender arms wrapped around him, one arm pinning down his arms- the other by his neck. 'Shit! I didn't even see her!' He tensed up, until the other spoke calmly in his ear.

"I don't wish to fight you Kurapika. Not now at least. Relax.. I wont hurt you." Kuroro stroked the others cheek, which sent shivers running through the blonde. "All I ask is that you keep this a secret. Between you and me that is."

Kurapika found his voice, "After you massacred my clan you expect me to keep your secrets! I hate you! I hate you so much."

"I know your friends are important to you. I swear, if anyone else hears it from you… I'll capture them, once I get back my nen. I won't go too easy on them either."

Kurapika emitted a low growl before sighing. "Fine." He nodded slowly, knowing the capabilities of the leader and that almost every word he said was true. A slight pause, then he quietly asked "So… How did you keep it a secret?"

"Actually, someone else knows. I think you'd know him as Shalnark if Hisoka mentioned him? But of course, he knows not to tell anyone." Kuroro glanced down at the Kuratan "Anyway, Illumi let me borrow his poisonous pins. They helped me keep my.. Er… manly self."

"Illumi Zaoldyeck! My god, I should've guessed you knew every screwed up thing around…" Kurapika etched his voice with sarcasm, yet he still couldn't believe the cleverness of the other one hiding her identity. A million questions and counting were already trying to push themselves into Kurapika's mind, but he pushed them away. 'What's the point if I'm going to kill him sooner or later?'

A few minutes passed before Kurapika realized he was still being held by Kuroro, and though his eyes were back to their beautiful blue-green, his face slightly flushed. "Do you want me to let go of you?" Kuroro's voice spoke tranquilly in his ear, to receive nothing but silence as an answer.

This time, Kurapika would let it go. Somehow, for some reason, he felt it not important to kill Kuroro with this opportunity. Strange as it was, he actually felt peaceful. For now, he'd stay with the criminal. Killing her could wait. For now that was. He would eventually have to do it, but for now, he stayed still, pinned somewhat comfortably,in the arms of his opponent, both of them watching the sunset.

* * *

Disclaimer: I dont own Hunter x Hunter. Nor,do Iown any characters ((though I wish I did...))

I felt like writing this ... so all you kuroro fans, please dont flame me for making kuroro a girl. ( in fact, I like kuroro ashe is, myself --) Geh forgiveness... I even made up bodyguard- characters.

By the way... I said "pinned somewhat comfortably" because I mean, how many times is it that you feel _comfortable_ insomeone you hate'sarms?

I mean its different, neh? I havent seen a girl Kuroro out there yet... plenty ofgirl Kurapika's though, soit shouldnt be too bad.

Anyways, please Read and Review! I'd really like to know how other people see this...


End file.
